


Balloons

by Melime



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: She never imagined their first kiss would be like this.





	Balloons

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Balões](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857589) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Femslashfeb's [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), Day 12 - Balloons.

Janet imagined that moment many times before, but she never thought it would happen like this.

She imagined Sam's lips would be soft, but instead they were dry and tasted of latex and powder from the balloons they had been filling, and Janet was sure that hers were the same way.

She never imagined that they would first kiss when setting up decorations for Cassie's birthday, it was so domestic and anticlimactic.

And even so, that moment was nothing short of perfection.

All her expectations, everything that she imagined, couldn't come near the reality of having Sam in her arms.


End file.
